Fairy Tale Themes of Today and Yesterday Drabbles
by S dot Serenity
Summary: Who doesn't believe in fairy tales? Follow the Senshi and their loves as they live through fairly tales themes of today and yesterday. This is a series of 50 fairy tales themed drabbles, that aren't really related to one another. Enjoy!
1. 50 Once Upon A Time

**_A/N_**: Well, here are 50 drabbles that I wrote for a contest on smfanfiction. I really liked them, so I decided to share them with you all!! Hope you like them!! Oh, and I promise to update Lost in the Sea of Serenity really, really soon!!

* * *

Once Upon A Time (50)

"Again!"

"Now, sweetheart, it's time for bed..."

"Again!"

"Sweetie, daddy's tired and..."

"A-GAIN!!"

Usagi laughed as her husband dodged a flying teddy bear, aimed for his head.

Sighing, Mamoru looked down and saw two big, bright, cinnamon colored eyes, that cute button nose, that sweet little mouth turned up in the cutest little pout, and his heart melted. Who could resist that face?

Usagi sat back and smiled._ It seems as if I'm not the only princess in his heart anymore..._

Readjusting his 1-year-old daughter on his lap, he opened the storybook...again, and started to read.

"Once upon a time..."


	2. 3 Enchantments

#3 enchantments

"Her majesty was telling me of the wonders of the Moon Kingdom not long ago," Endymion commented as he and Kunzite roamed the halls of the Moon Palace.

"Oh?"

"Yes, she was telling of the planet's immense beauty. How, many a romances are begun in the gardens just beyond the waterfall, and how, many people flock to the Palace just to bask in the magic of the night."

"Magic, my prince?"

"Yes," Endymion continued. "She says to watch ourselves, because there are enchantments around every turn."

The two Terrans stopped as they saw a blond blur dart behind a corner, red bow trailing in her wake.

Kunzite smirked slightly.

"Somehow, I don't doubt that, my prince."


	3. 35 Stolen

Once Upon A Time (50)

35 stolen

Ami squeaked in shock as someone tapped her upon the shoulder, interrupting her tranquil reading beside the waterfall trickling from her balcony.

Turning, a slight blush stained her cheeks as she saw the stoic look on General Zoicite's face.

Puzzled, she put down her book and turned fully to the general.

"Whatever is the matter my lord?

Kneeling next to the ice princess, Zoicite looked her in the eyes and said, "My lady, you have been accused of the most heinous crime imaginable."

Ami's eyes widened in shock.

"And what would that be?" she asked suspiciously.

Careful to hide his smirk, Zoicite grabbed her hand and held it close to him.

"Theft, my lady."

Before Ami could reply, the general quickly placed her delicate hand over his heart.

"For you have thoroughly stolen my heart."


	4. 6 Illusions

Once Upon A Time (50)

6 illusions

"Endymion, have you ever wondered what your future will be like?" Princess Serenity asked as she sat upon her bed, gazing at the Prince of Earth as he dressed.

"Sure I have, love," Endymion replied as he finished buttoning his shirt.

Rolling over on her back, Serenity smirked seductively, watching the way his muscles rippled as he searched for his cape. Endymion chuckled as he found it strewn across Serenity's vanity mirror.

"Am I in it?"

Endymion smiled as he walked over to his love and kissed her softly on the lips.

"I wouldn't have it any other way. You know I can't live without you."

Leaving her side, Endymion went to the mirror to finished getting dressed.

Smiling, Serenity walked up to Endymion and hugged him from behind, gazing at him through the mirror as he snapped his armor into place.

"And you'll always protect me, right?"

Looking into the mirror, Endymion was slightly shocked to see a caped man in a tuxedo, and a young woman in a short-skirted sailor suit superimposed over the two royals.

Ignoring it, he just smiled down at Serenity.

"Always, Sere. Always."


	5. 27 Hidden Identity

Once Upon A Time (50)

27 hidden identity

This drabble is from Jadeite's point of view, during the first season.

100 words

She invades my dreams. She haunts my senses. The fire that burns in those violet eyes consumes me, her gentle flames tickle my skin. Her entire presence reeks of raw power, of imaginable strength. Why does it all seem so familiar? Why do foreign emotions rise within me, as this vision of blazing glory shares my nights? I am a Dark Kingdom General, I should not feel this way. . .but still. I can't help but anticipate the night, when I know she'll be there. Why won't she reveal herself to me? Why is she hiding?

Why do I care?


	6. 24 Pixie

Once Upon A Time (50)

24 pixie

"Oh."

"My."

"God."

"Usagi, you _can't _be serious!"

"And why not?" Usagi asked, posing again for the girls. It was Mamoru and Usagi's anniversary, and the odango-headed bunny decided to do something a little...different.

"Well, _I _think it's sexy," Minako said, not shocking Ami, Rei, and Makoto in the least.

"I think Mamoru will love it. A little role play can be healthy every now and later."

"That's now and then, Mina-chan," Usagi corrected. She turned to face the girls then, after giving herself a final look in the mirror. She smoothed the skirt of her Tinker Bell costume, and beamed at the girls, twirling her 'magic wand'.

Winking, Usagi said, "I know I can make all of his dreams come true. All I need is a little pixie dust!"


	7. 28 Orbs

Once Upon A Time (50)

28 orbs

Orbs. Two exquisite orbs, that captivate my entire being. They leave me breathless, taking me to places in unknown regions, to galaxies unexplored, and through many different levels of emotions that I've never felt before. These orbs tell of beauty, of hope, of rainbows after a rainy day, and of a lone rose weathering the storm. Never before have I found such an exquisite treasure, and I know that I never will again. Now that I have them in my possession, I'm never going to let them go. These orbs are in my dreams every night. These orbs sparkle like diamonds in the moonlight. On a lousy day, looking into these orbs lets me know that everything's going to be all right. Just as I thought that the orbs couldn't get anymore spectacular, they did something downright amazing:

They blinked.

Smiling up at me, my perfect little princess gazed at me with those beautiful blue orbs of hers.

"Aishiteru, Mamo-chan."


	8. 47 Shadows

Once Upon A Time (50)

47 shadows

She was exquisite. Just as perfect as he remembered her, right down to the very ribbon that she wore in her hair. He sighed as he watched her gaze up at the stars with a faint smile on her face. Oh how he wished that he could be the one to make her smile, that he could be the one to fix all wrongs and mend the hole in her heart; the hole that she didn't know how to mend. Not in this lifetime, at least.

No one knew that he remembered the good ol' days. The days filled with dancing by the moonlight, the days of her joyous laughter floating along the Venusian breeze, the days that a certain blonde had eyes only for him.

He heard her sigh as she left the window, turning off her light as she prepared to dream. She would dream the same dream that she did many nights: of a silver-haired soldier, who swept her off her feet.

The silent stranger sighed sadly as he bid farewell to a love that would never arise again. Things had changed. They were no longer one for the same cause.

Barely restraining the lone tear that threatened to fall, Kunzite slunk back into the shadows, but not before whispering one last goodbye, to a love lost to eternity


	9. 41 Magic Dress

Once Upon A Time (50)

41 magic dress

Rei's in the sewing room again, and Usagi won't cut her a break!!

"Wow, you did a really good job, Rei-chan."

"Thanks, Mako-chan!" Rei replied, as she held up her dress to herself for approval in the mirror.

The dress really was remarkable. It was a fiery red (of course) halter dress, with gold accents trailing along the hem. A solid gold brooch sat in the middle of the waist, accentuating the low cut v-neckline.

"Your tailoring skills have really improved," Ami remarked, referring to the dress that Rei had made a while back for her school's talent show.

"What's this one for?" Minako asked.

"Oh, just for special occasions, maybe an occasional night on the town," Rei said as she hung the dress in her closet.

"Oh, I get it!" Minako said, with a wink. "It's your equivalent to a little black dress!"

Minako whooped as she received a slight blush from Rei.

"Ha! Tryna find Mr. Right, huh, Rei-chan?" Makoto laughed, nudging Rei with her elbow.

"Yeah, Mako-chan," Minako agreed. "Rei-chan'll be sure to get all the guys!"

Usagi, who had been sitting to the side reading manga gazed at Rei speculatively.

"Hmmmm... must be _some_ magic dress."

The other girls hid their smiles behind their hands as Usagi dodged a flying spool of thread.

Red faced, Rei stormed up to Usagi and yelled, "WHO ASKED YOU ANYWAY?!"


	10. 21 Unlikely Gift

Once Upon A Time (50)

21 unlikely gift

"Go ahead and open it Rei-chan!!" Makoto chirped cheerily.

Usagi, Ami, Rei, Makoto, and Minako were seated around a table in Rei's living room at the Hikawa Shrine, a mound of brightly wrapped gifts behind them.

It was Rei's birthday, and the girl's were celebrating together as usual. After about an hour of laughing, party games, snacking on Makoto's delicious treats, and engaging in various other party activities, Rei had finally sat down to open her gifts. This is what had Makoto nearly bubbling over from anticipation.

_Oh, I hope she likes it!" _Makoto thought to herself. Watching Rei take her sweet time opening the intricately wrapped pink and green gift was like torture for the brunette Amazonian. She wished she would just rip it open already!

"Rei-chan!! Come on!!"

Looking at Makoto with wide, innocent, doe like eyes, Rei replied, "What's the rush Mako-chan?" Rei looked down at the gift. "It's just wrapped so nicely that I don't want to ruin it."

"Don't make me come over there and open for you," Makoto said in a threateningly amused voice. "I promise it won't be pretty."

Never being one to have had to ask twice, the fiery priestess tore into the gift with Usagi-like fervor. Said blonde was shoving as many brownies as she could into her mouth as she dodged flying pink and green wrapping paper.

"Oh, Mako-chan I love it!"

All eyes were on Rei as she held up a red halter sundress with a gold phoenix taking flight from the bottom left hem. Choruses of 'ooh's and 'aah's filled the room. Gladly accepting the hug from her raven-haired friend, Makoto beamed with pride.

Next was Ami's gift: a pretty red and gold jewelry box, encrusted with amethyst rubies all around. Everyone was shocked at such an unpractical but pretty gift from Ami.

Next came Usagi's gift. Tearing open the bunny wrapping paper, Rei blinked in confusion.

"A manga?"

"Yep," Usagi replied beaming with pride. "One of the very best."

Rei's eyes narrowed as she regarded the comic.

"Is this one of mine?" she asked suspiciously.

Usagi's eyebrows shot up to her forehead! "No!" she replied, snatching the manga away just to make sure. After a brief inspection, she handed it back to Rei, repeating herself from earlier. "No, it's not. Look at it carefully."

Rei did as told, and her eyes bugged out of her head.

"_The Heroic Adventures of Sailor Mars: Warrior Priestess_?" she read aloud. Regarding her meatball headed friend, her eyes shone with heartfelt thanks.

"Usagi, did you make this yourself?"

The blue-eyed beauty nodded eagerly. "Yep, and it wasn't easy either. You like it?"

Throwing herself over the table, Rei hugged Usagi tightly.

Gasping for air, Usagi squeaked out, "I guess that's a yes."

"You bet it is," Rei said, kissing her friend lightly on the cheek.

Their friends laughed at their antics, and praised Usagi for her thoughtful gift.

"My turn, my turn!!" Minako cheered as she shoved a bright orange gift topped with a gold bow under Rei's nose.

Taking the gift from Minako, Rei shook it gently for show. Under Minako's watchful gaze, Rei opened the gift...and found another box. Glaring at Minako as she giggled merrily, Rei opened the new box.

As soon as she looked inside, Rei's face turned bright red and she slammed the box back on the gift.

Her friends regarded her curiously, while Minako was grinning like a maniac.

"What is it, Rei-chan?" Ami asked.

"Yeah, come on! Let's see!" Usagi encouraged.

Rei just shook her head vigorously.

Glancing at Minako out of the corner of her eye, Makoto snatched the box out of Rei's hands, while she futiely tried to get it back.

"Oh, it can't be that bad Rei-chan," Makoto said as she opened the box. As soon as she looked inside, Makoto fell over laughing.

Curious, Usagi peeked into the box, and, turning red as a tomato, held it up for everyone to see, while Rei buried her face in her hands.

Makoto laughed even harder as Ami's mouth dropped.

"Minako!! You got her lingerie and a whip??" Ami screeched.

"Minako just winked playfully.

"Sure did. I thought it was cute. Besides, why not get a gift that Rei-chan AND Yuuichirou could enjoy?"

At that, Rei shot up and began to chase Minako around the living room, screaming obsenities, as Minako laughed the entire time.

Finally recovering from her laughter, Makoto took the lingerie from Usagi and put it back in the box.

"How about we just put this away for safe keeping, ne?"


	11. 18 Secrets

Once Upon A Time (50)

Makoto read the little slip of paper for what seemed like the millionth time. Every time she did, a faint blush would cross her cheeks, and a small smile would grace her lips.

Sure, she had gotten plenty of letters like the one in front of her before, but never before had they made her heart flutter, her knees get weak, or bring the brightest stars to her eyes. Ok. . . so she got like that whenever she saw a boy that looked like her ex-boyfriend, but this was for real!!

Carefully, she unfolded the slip of paper, yet again, and started to read until. . .

"Mako-chaaaaaann!"

Frantic, she tried to refold the slip of paper and put it away, but her meatball headed friend was too quick for her. The girl was fast when she was on a mission.

"Ooooh, Mako-chan!" Usagi sing-songed as she slid next to her in her booth. "What's that? A loooooooove letter?"

Blushing even more, she turned away from her bubbly friend.

"N-no."

"Hmm," Usagi said with the same exaggerated voice. "I think someone's lying!"

"I am not!"

"Then let me see."

"No!"

"Why not?"

". . .Because.. . ."

Usagi cut her eyes at her friend. "Not a very convincing argument, councilor."

Makoto said nothing and still kept her back to the odangoed one. Realizing that her friend wouldn't budge, Usagi rolled her eyes and tried to flag down a waiter.

While her friend was consumed by her thoughts of food, Makoto silently unfolded the note again and read it quickly.

Glancing out of the window with star struck eyes, Makoto internally sighed. She closed her eyes and thought of the only one who could have possibly written the letter. Gorgeous brown eyes, and luxurious brown hair came to mind.

_How I'd love to move the stars with you._

Usagi giggled as she looked at her love stricken friend. She wasn't as dumb as she looked. She knew what Makoto had been gazing at. It was a love letter. And being that she hadn't mentioned anything to the girls, it was a _secret_ love letter. Placing her chin in her palm, her heart warmed as she looked at the obvious love in Makoto's eyes. Sighing, she only had one thought to cross her mind.

_I love secret admirers!_


	12. 10 Beautiful Garden

Once Upon A Time (50)

A magic moment shared between Nephrite and Makoto. Makoto is represented as Amalthea (one of Jupiter's moons). 460 words.

Gazing up at the millions of stars twinkling in the sky, the Princess of Jupiter sighed in contentment. Guiding her lover along, she stopped as she approached a set of wooden doors, covered in wayward vines of ivy. Smiling, she turned to face Nephrite.

"Nephrite, my love. Do you know why I brought you here tonight?"

The Terran general smirked as he pulled her close. "No I don't, but I'm hoping it has something to do with that wonderful moonlit picnic that you promised me." Amalthea giggled and pulled away from him, blushing slightly. The other princesses had been bragging of her cooking to their Terran visitors, and since then, Nephrite had been pleading with her to fix something special for him.

Shaking her head, Amalthea grasped his hands in hers and looked into his sensuous, chocolate brown eyes.

"Nephrite." Amalthea began, "Since we began our relationship I have shared a lot of myself, and that is not something that I normally do. I have given you my love, I have shared my hopes and aspirations with you, I have shared my secrets, and my eyes have become your gateway to my soul. I've almost given you all of myself."

"Almost?" Nephrite inquired, eyebrow cocked.

Amalthea smiled softly and nodded.

"Almost."

Producing a key from one of the many folds of her dress, Almathea placed it in the lock of the ivy-covered door. Pushing it slightly, the door gave a soft creak as she tiptoed inside. Reaching an arm behind her, she pulled Nephrite along with her.

"Close your eyes," Amalthea whispered.

Nephrite obeyed.

After walking for about twenty paces, Amalthea stopped and faced her love.

"Okay, open them."

Nephrite did, and was completely floored.

They were standing in the midst of the most beautiful garden that he had ever laid eyes on, in all his years of living. Sure the Earth was known for it's colorful beauty, and the Moon was renowned for it's enchanting gardens, but this was the cream of the crop.

Flowers of every size and shape filled the wall-enclosed paradise. Nephrite couldn't even name some of the colors that he saw; they seemed like something one would only pull out of a dream. Cobblestone pathways led to parts unknown, and small fountains sporting cherubs smiling faces were strategically placed about the area.

Turning back to Amalthea with an awe-filled expression, he instantly knew that this was her creation, that she had put her very being into this garden. She had given this paradise life. He could feel it's pulse beneath his feet, matching the rise and fall of her chest.

Seeing realization strike Nephrite's features, Amalthea came close to him, brushing a lock of his wavy brown hair behind his ear.

"I have shown you everything that there is to see about me," she whispered.

"Now you have seen my heart."


	13. 11 Dragon

Once Upon A Time (50)

162 words. Jadeite should have known not to play with fire!! -

Jadeite was afraid.

There were a lot of things that he had been throughout his lifetime, but _afraid_ wasn't one of them.

All of that changed as soon as he faced the dragon in front of him.

It's fire breath raged down upon him, making him break out in a cold sweat.

It's claws were sharpened and bared, ready to flay every single inch of his skin.

It's fangs were elongated, gnashing against each other, ready to devour him in one gulp.

It's eyes blazed a fury that Jadeite had never seen in any man nor beast. They blazed right through him, scrutinizing him, blaming him for all the wrongs he had done and all the wrongs he'd commit in the future.

Jadeite looked about for a way out and found none. He didn't know whether to run or try and console it. Why was it so mad in the first place?

After all, what's a little harmless flirting with another girl?


	14. 33 Ribbons

Once Upon A Time (50)

Kunzite has fallen, and he doesn't want to get up!

"Well gentlemen, it seems as if our Prince of Ice has finally fallen," Jadeite remarked with a smirk as he entered the Shittenou's common area. Endymion, Nephrite, and Zoicite looked up as Jadeite spoke, confused expressions on their faces.

"Fallen?"

"Yep," Jadeite remarked, as he poured himself a goblet of wine.

"Fallen under an the spell of a certain blond haired enchantress."

The generals and Endymion chuckled softly as they realized what he meant.

"Oh, so the great, stoic general has finally 'fallen'." Nephrite said, making quotation marks with his fingers. "And how did you find out this information Jed? Surely Kunzite did not tell you himself."

With a satisfied smirk, Jadeite took a sip of his wine and said, "You'll see."

At that moment, the general in question strode majestically into the room. He stopped short as he noticed all eyes on him. Cocking an eyebrow, he regarded his friends under a critical eye.

"What?"

"Oh, nothing," Zoicite said, his hand covering his smile.

Still puzzled, Kunzite poured himself a glass of water and faced his friends.

"So what have you been talking about in my absence?"

As Endymion was about to reply, his eyebrows shot to the roof as he saw Kunzite unconsciously readjust his lapels. Anything he was about to say was cut off by a mirthful chuckle.

Jadeite joined Endymion in his laughter and raised his goblet to Kunzite.

"Welcome to the club, my friend!"

As everyone joined the two in their laughter, Kunzite just decided to give up trying to figure his friends out, and sat in his normal seat next to Zoicite.

Little did he know, that all eyes were on the single red ribbon, pinned beneath the collar of his stark white suit.


	15. 13 Roses

Once Upon A Time (50)

"You guys, it's awful!" A teary eyed Usagi wailed, as she ran up to her friends, clutching a bouquet of long-stemmed red roses.

Surprised, Minako and Makoto's heads snapped up to regard their distraught friend, sundaes momentarily forgotten.

"What's wrong Usagi-chan?" Makoto asked. Scooting over to allow the pigtailed girl some room in the booth, she pointed at the roses in her hand. "And who's roses?"

Placing the roses on the table, Usagi buried her face in her hands. "They're from Mamo-chan."

"Really?" Minako exclaimed. She grabbed the bouquet and took a big whiff. "They're beautiful!"

"They sure are," Makoto agreed. She turned back to her friend. "So why are you upset, Usagi? Normally, you're bouncing all over the place when Mamoru-kun gives you flowers. What happened?"

Wordlessly, Usagi pulled a card from her jacket pocket and handed it to the brunette.

Opening up, she read it aloud.

_My Dear Usa-ko_

_This is just a little reminder of how much you mean to me. The bond that we share will last as long as these roses bloom true._

_Forever yours, Mamo-chan._

Refolding the card, Makoto looked confused. "I don't see the problem Usagi-chan."

"Neither do I," Minako sighed dreamily. "It's _so_ romantic!" she sighed again. "'The bond that we share will last as long as the roses bloom true.' Who knew Mamoru-kun was so poetic?"

"That's just it!" Usagi wailed. She glanced pitifully at the roses. "The note said that our bond will last _only_ as long as those roses bloom."

Makoto cocked an eyebrow and threw a glance Minako's way. "So?"

"So?" Usagi cried out. "So, roses _die_! These things'll live for maybe a week, two weeks tops!"

Minako pulled out a rose and sniffed it. "Your point being?"

"Meaning I only have about a week until Mamo-chan's love dies and he'll dump me!!" That said, Usagi crashed her head onto the table.

Startled, Makoto and Minako screeched, "What?!"

"He said so himself. The proof is in the card," came the muffled reply.

"Usagi-chan," Makoto started, then stopped to stare at Minako who seemed to try and inhale the entire rose into her nose. She ignored her and pressed on. "Usagi-chan, you know that's not what he meant. Mamoru-kun adores you."

"Wait a minute, Mako-chan," Minako interrupted, still scrutinizing the rose in her hand. "I think what Mamoru-kun said was true."

"See!" More tears spilled over Usagi's cheeks. Makoto glared at Minako, waiting for an explanation. All the blond haired Senshi did was hold out the rose she was just trying to suck through her nose. Taking it, a slow smile spread across Makoto's face.

"Now that I think about it Usagi-chan, I agree with Mina-chan." Makoto said, turning to face her friend. Usagi's eyebrows knitted in confusion. "What?"

"Here."

Usagi took the rose, and after looking at it for a couple of seconds, her eyes widened in surprise. "It's plastic. But why would Mamo-chan put a plastic roses in here?"

Smiling, Minako held out the card. "It's just like he said Usagi-chan. The bond that you share will last as long as the roses bloom true. Plastic never dies."

The two waited as realization hit Usagi like a brick. "Then," she started. "Then that means that he doesn't want to break up with me! That our love'll last forever!"

"Yep," Minako and Makoto agreed.

The smile that broke out on Usagi's face was electrifying. "Oh, Mamo-chan! I knew he loved me! I've gotta go call him!" With that, she ran off.

"That's the Usagi I know," Makoto said, resting her cheek in her hand.

"Yep," Minako agreed, playing with the rose that Usagi left in her haste. "But who knew Mamoru could be so creative?"

Makoto cut her eyes at Minako.

"Who knew that you could figure out something that complex?"

"Oh, shut up Makoto!!"


	16. 44 Trickster

Once Upon A Time (50)

Usagi has always been known to have a few 'tricks' up her sleeve!

"No, Usagi."

"Please, Mina? Please, please, please, please, PLEEEEASE?"

"Nope. Not again."

The odango haired blonde was on her knees in front of her equally blond friend, begging her to concede. It was a beautiful Friday afternoon in the city of Tokyo. The ever busy streets were bustling as always, and the birds flew across a cloudless blue sky, serenading Tokyo's citizens with their song. Keeping with the norm for most of Tokyo's citizens, none spared no more than a glance at the two arguing blondes on the sidewalk.

"Mina-chaaaaaan! Come on. I'd do it for you!"

"I know you would," Mina said, flipping her hair over her shoulder. "But this is _really _getting old." A flicker of hope flashed across Usagi's eyes. "Mina-chan, I promise! If you do it this one last time, I'll never ask you again!" Minako rolled her eyes. "That's what you said the last eight times." Holding out a hand, Minako helped Usagi to her feet. "Now get off the sidewalk. You'll get your dress dirty."

Usagi hurried to her feet and dusted invisible dust off of her pale pink sundress. She immediately returned her gaze to the red bowed one. "But you know what they say Mina: the ninth time's the charm!" Minako narrowed her eyes slightly, a small smirk on hr face. "Usagi," she said as she began walking down the street towards the Crown Arcade. "Even _I_ know that's not right." Usagi sighed, as she scrambled after her.

"You know what I mean, Mina. And I really do swear that this'll be the last time! It wasn't even my fault this time!"

Usagi was right. This time it truly wasn't. No one told her family to schedule a trip to see her grandmother in Kyoto on the same day as her date with Mamoru. And, come on, who was she to turn that man down? Especially when he looked at her with those dreamy, ocean deep bedroom eyes, and smiled at her with that little half smirk that made her knees buckle, and her heart melt. She was going on that date, darn it!

Minako stopped walking, and turned to face her friend. "Okay, it wasn't your fault." She said. "But why can't you just go to your grandmother's instead of resorting to your old tricks so that you can go out with Mamoru-kun?"

Usagi's eyes widened in shock. "What?" she asked. "And miss going out with the most handsome man in the universe? How can I turn him down when he looks like this?" Usagi comically tried to imitate the face Mamoru makes when he asks her out. Minako giggled in response.

"Besides, Mina-chan," Usagi said. "You know I couldn't do that! You're-" Usagi stopped and looked around, making sure no one was listening, and continued in a whisper. "You're the daughter of Venus! The Goddess of Love! I _know _you know how bad I need to go on this date!"

As soon as Usagi mentioned the whole, 'goddess of love' thing, she saw a flicker of something spark in Minako's eyes. She started smiling internally. She was winning!

"Come on, Mina! Just a couple of hours. It'll be fine! This is the last time, I swear!"

Minako sighed and hung her head. She knew that she was losing this battle. She was a sucker for matters of the heart, and Usagi knew it. She wouldn't mind complying to Usagi's wishes if they didn't always manage to backfire on her! They were never caught, but they consequences were _not_ pleasant. Still...Usagi_ was _her friend, and she'd always do anything for her. Minako looked up at her friend, and smiled warily at the pleading look in her eyes. She sighed again, and smiled all the way.

"You swear?"

Usagi instantly perked up, and saluted. "In the name of the moon!"

Minako couldn't help but smile.

"Fine, Usagi-chan. You win. I'll do it."

Usagi's smile almost broke her face as she jumped for joy. Grabbing Minako's hand, she sped the rest of the way to the Crown, heading straight for the bathroom.

"Oh, thank you Mina-P! Thankyouthankyouthankyouthankyouthankyou!"

Minako just giggled, and shook her head. "You're welcome Usagi-chan." As they reached the bathroom and checked to make sure it was empty, she looked her friend in the eye and said. "But you owe me."

"Yeah, sure." Usagi said, feeling around in her subspace pocket. She gave a little shout of triumph when she found what she was looking for. Holding up the Luna Pen, she smiled at Minako.

"Now stand still. This won't hurt a bit."

Usagi sighed happily, as she draped herself over Mamoru's arm. The two had just had an amazing dinner at their favorite restaurant, and were now strolling through the park, enjoying each other's company. Usagi's heart fluttered as Mamoru rearranged his arm and wrapped it around her waist. _Kami-sama. _She thought to herself. _Boy, do I love this man._

She was snapped out of her reverie as she noticed that Mamoru was saying something to her.

"Hmm? What'd you say Mamo-chan?"

Mamoru chuckled. "I asked you how you got out of seeing your grandmother."

Usagi just smiled and snuggled closer to her prince.

"Oh, you know me. I always have a trick or two up my sleeve."


	17. 38 Pumpkin

_#38 pumpkin_

_160 words. Looks like Minako's dreams of a Cinderella story ended in a nightmare!_

* * *

"I'm telling you Mako-chan," Minako said as she twirled around in a resplendent gold evening gown. "My date is _much_ hotter than yours."

It was the girls' prom night and they had all met up to help each other get dressed. Now, they were just awaiting their respective dates.

"Oh, really?" Makoto said, cocking an eyebrow.

"Yep," Minako said. "And I bet he's gonna pick me up in a luxury car too!"

As soon as the words left her mouth, a horn blaring the Mexican Hat Dance sounded as a car pulled up. Out of the two toned Honda with a busted side mirror leapt Minako's date. Simultaneously, a hot red blush spread over her cheeks. Reaching the girls, he offered his hand to Minako, pulling her towards the vehicle.

"Come, my lady," he said. "Your chariot awaits!"

Minako blushed even more as she heard her friends chuckling behind her.

"Chariot?" she heard Makoto whisper. "More like your pumpkin, Cinderella


	18. Wake With A Kiss

#26 Wake With A Kiss

Nephrite smirked to himself as he gazed upon the sleeping form of his princess. Many a nights he would creep into her chambers, and just watch her as she slept. She always looked so peaceful, innocent, and angelic; as though she didn't have a care in the world.

He loved everything about the lady Jupiter. Her class, her grace, her beauty, her culinary skills, and especially her _mean_ left hook. Never had he met anyone who could match him so easily on the battlefield. And for that person to be the person that he loved most throughout the universe, was a pleasurable bonus. She always brought such ferocity and passion to whatever she did, be it a practice battle or..._other_ things.

Silently, he pulled a chair next to his love's bed, so he could gaze at her more comfortably. He knew that she wouldn't object to him being so near, but he preferred it this way. This way, he could see her as she naturally was.

Leaning closer to her, he realized how much he wanted to look into those lovely green eyes, hear her silken voice, taste those luscious, pink lips...

_Hmmm..._

Standing so that he could lean over her, he gazed longingly at those inviting lips of hers, those lips begging to be kissed. Smiling softly, he slowly lowered his lips to hers.

_What harm could come from one little kiss?_

Obviously a lot, Nephrite realized as a THWACK filed the room, knocking him back into the chair he was previously sitting in. A supremely startled Nephrite rubbed his cheek as he watched his lady love lower her fist, shock written all over her face.

"Oh my gosh! Nephrite! I'm so sorry! It was a defense mechanism, I didn't know it was you!" Lady Jupiter babbled, as she reached out to rub Nephrite's cheek. Before she reached him, she stopped, confusion knotting her brows. "What are you doing here anyway?"

"Trying to be romantic and wake my lady with a kiss," Nephrite explained, still in shock. She _definitely _hadn't lost her touch! "Oh?" Lady Jupiter responded.

"Yeah," Nephrite said, drawing her to him. "And in return for a kiss, all I got was your fist! I'd hate to see what would have happened to me if I'd _actually _kissed you!"


	19. Curse

**_A/N_**: Hey all! Here's the next batch! I really hope you like them, so please, please, PLEASE review and let me know what you think!

* * *

#7 Curse

Amma sighed happily as she snuggled closer to her love under a starlit sky. Reaching out to him with a finger, she tugged on his chin, turning him to face her and gave him a quick peck on the lips.

"I bet you never thought that you'd find love on this 'treacherous' moon, did you? Did you see it in the stars?"

Nephrite chuckled softly, and brushed away the bangs on her forehead. Placing a light kiss there, he gazed deeply into her forest green eyes and smiled.

"Well," he said. "The stars always speak in riddles, even when speaking to me. But I'm glad that I did find you, for it has truly been a blessing." Amma smiled and snuggled even closer. Nephrite smiled in response and turned his head away, gazing at the stars. Wincing slightly, he sighed internally.

_Yes, my love. A blessing...and a curse._


	20. Prince Not So Charming

* * *

#49 Prince Not So Charming

* * *

Usagi smiled as she gazed at her sleeping husband; it'd been a long day. Near the end, the Senshi had encountered a youma, hell bent on destruction.

Timing impeccable as always, her prince scooped her out of harms way before she was blown to bits.

Now, as they settled down for the night, Usagi basked in the love that surrounded her whenever he was near.

_He really _**_is_**_ perfect._

Snuggling into the covers, Usagi closed her eyes, drifting off. Suddenly, a putrid smell invaded her senses, making her eyes pop open to see a small, content smile on her husband's lips.

Pulling the covers up, she turned the other way and huffed indignantly.

_Okay...maybe _**_not_**_ so perfect._


	21. Secret Society

#30 Secret Society

* * *

The youma closed in on the Senshi as their last attempt to dust it failed. Mars leapt out of the way, just before the acid the youma was spewing burned her to the ground.

Seeing her opening, as the youma's attention was elsewhere, Jupiter quickly shot out her Supreme Thunder, luckily hitting her target.

Reeling around to find it's attacker, the youma stopped short as it laid eyes on Sailor Moon. Moon eeped softly as she wracked her brain to figure out what to do. Fortunately for her, plans were already in motion.

"_Strike it down! Finish it off! Don't let it get away_!" Cried the warrior.

"_Lead it away from your friends! We could not BEAR for anyone to get hurt_." Suggested the princess.

"_What?! Girl you're thinking WAY too hard about this! Just RUN! RUN RUN RUN NOW_!!" shrieked Tsukino Usagi.

_But which one should I do_? Sailor Moon pondered.

"_Why not a mixture of all three_?" an older, wiser, voice tried. "_Run away to lead it away from your friends, then finish it off._"

Sailor Moon nodded.

Turning, the moon warrior ran as far away from the youma that she could, knowing that it would give chase. Mars saw this for what it was, and shot her Fire Soul at it's quickly receding back. Hearing the youma cry out in pain, Sailor Moon whipped around, called her Crescent Moon Rod, and dusted the creature.

Whooping in triumph, Sailor Moon ran over to where her friends had collected. "Good job, Sailor Moon," Sailor Mercury congratulated. "Yeah," Jupiter agreed. "What made you think of leading the youma away so we could attack?"

Sailor Moon just shrugged. "I don't know. A meeting of the minds, I guess." She giggled at her friends' confused expressions.

"_What they don't know the better...for now_," the princess whispered. "_It will just be our little secret..._"


	22. Rescue

_#19 rescue_

_Every girl hopes for her handsome prince to whisk her away from danger...or a bad blind date!_

* * *

_I _**_can't_**_ believe that I'm doing this, _Rei thought angrily, hand in cheek, as she tried not to glare at the offending male seated across the table.

_How could I have _**_ever_**_ let Odango brains talk me into a blind date?!_

"...and after that I went on to win the districts chess tournament, beating this kid with glasses by one game..."

Rei gritted her teeth as she nodded and pretended to be interested. _I'm gonna _**_kill_**_ that rabbit!_

"...so my brother suggested that I clip my nose hairs so I could get more girls..."

Rei eyed him wearily as she tried not to stab out her eyeballs with her fork. Suddenly her eyes widened. _Kami-sama, is that...is that BROCOLLI in his teeth?!_

Coughing into his hand, her 'date' eyed her chicken that she hadn't even touched.

"Hey, are you gonna eat that?"

Rei rolled her eyes and waved at her food, giving him permission to scarf it down. She sighed as she watched him, dodging pieces of food as they flew by.

_Where's a handsome prince in a tux and cape ready to whisk you away to safety when you need him?_


	23. Masquerade

Once Upon A Time (50)

4 masquerade

He spotted her long before she knew that she was being watched. She was a vision in light blue, windows to her soul blocked by her dark blue mask.

The general stood rooted to his spot, mouth slightly ajar. Who knew such exquisite beauty resided in such a place? A place known to Terrans as being filled with unbridled trickery, fraud, deception, and lies? Surely it had to be false. Such a magnificent creature could harbor no ill will.

Swallowing nervously, General Zoicite strode forward, mustering all of his courage to attempt an impossible feat.

Asking the lady to dance


	24. Castle

#29 Castle

_Even a Prince gets nervous before a big battle! -_

* * *

The illustrious Prince of Earth stood before the castle, determination set on his face. The day of reckoning was upon him.

He worried about what perils lay inside. Rumors had it that a vicious castle lord resided here, keeping all from the lovely silver princess. Many had tried to claim her heart, but all had failed. All except Endymion.

Glancing up to the tallest tower, he saw a flash of gold, waving as it sped by. Moments later, the drawbridge lowered, hitting the ground with a loud bang, sealing his doom.

Mamoru sighed.

It was finally time to meet Usagi's parents.


	25. Damsel in Distress

#39 Damsel In Distress

* * *

Mamoru was trapped.

On one hand, he was a nice guy. And nice guys helped people, right? So why not help the stunning brunette crying on your shoulder because her date stood her up for reservations?

Maybe he'd feel guilty at what Usako would say.

Or maybe it was the actual odangoed blonde fuming to his left, yelling something about the brunette being a rotten cheater, and was now cheating to try and steal her man.

Mamoru sighed.

Should he be the dashing prince and save the damsel in distress, or be the smart prince and calm his boiling princess?


	26. Hero

Once Upon A Time (50)

25 hero

536 words. Mamoru _always_ shows up in the nick of time! -

"Ooooh, _how_ could I have forgotten my lunch this morning?" Usagi whined to no one in particular as she trudged down the crowded streets of the Juuban shopping district.

It was after 4 in the afternoon, and she hadn't eaten anything all day! Makoto hadn't been at school today so she couldn't share her lunch, Ami was studying in the library and ate her lunch early, and Rei and Minako were too far away to steal...uh, _share_ lunch with.

Even this morning, food seemed to not be an option. Normally, she only wakes up late enough to grab a piece of toast from her mom's hand as she runs out the front door. Today, her mom wasn't there, waiting with her toast or her bento; she'd gone out early for errands.

Now, here she was, champion of justice, withering away to nothing from lack of anything edible. Usagi moaned aloud as her stomach growling seemed to try and drown out Tokyo traffic. Too weakened to move any further, Usagi plopped down on a conveniently placed bench on the side of the street...conveniently placed right in front of a hot dog stand.

Seeing this, Usagi slapped her hands over her eyes and groaned again. She didn't even have any of her allowance left to buy anything; she wasted it on manga three days ago! "Is the whole world against me eating?" she almost screamed.

Suddenly, a scrumptious aroma wafted across her nose. The blonde perked up immediately, nose up in the air like a bloodhound's.

"Mmmm," she sighed. "Pepperoni...green peppers...mushrooms...and just a hint of cayenne pepper." Drooling, Usagi stood up and all but floated towards the smell.

"Pizza!"

Pressing her face to the front glass panel of the pizzeria, Usagi almost cried. "Why can't food be free?" Looking inside, she looked at all of the happy customers, eating their slices, or buying whole pizzas for dinner. She almost followed the delivery-man when he passed her.

Sighing, she wished with all her heart that she could have just one slice. Peering inside again, she saw a tall, raven haired, well-built man walking away with three large pizza boxes in his hands. Maybe if I flirt with him enough, he'll give me a slice...or five. She thought to herself. Trying not to stare as he exited, she started anyway. The moon princess' eyes opened wide in shock.

"Mamo-chan?"

Startled, Mamoru jumped slightly, peering around the pizza boxes at his princess.

"Usa-ko! Just the person I was looking for."

Unfortunately, that fell on deaf ears as Usagi was staring intently at the pizza boxes. Chuckling softly, Mamoru bent down to her eye level. Usagi blinked rapidly, then smiled up at her boyfriend.

"Mamo-chan! When'd you get here?"

Mamoru rolled his eyes and readjusted the pizza boxes. "Let's see," he said with a sparkle in his eye. "I got here about 20 minutes ago, waiting for the three large pizzas I'd ordered in order to have dinner and a movie at my place with a certain odango-atama. Interested?"

Usagi's eyes lit up and a huge smile cracked her face. "Yes!" she exclaimed. "Yesyesyesyesyes!" Glomping onto Mamoru's arm, almost making him drop the pizzas, Usagi smiled up at him goofily.

"My hero!"


	27. Poison Apple

**#34 poison apple**

_**A/N:** Okay...so I didn't really use an apple in this one...but its the same concept! ...Right?_

* * *

"Hey! Minna! Guess what I just won?!"

A very bubbly Usagi burst into the Hikawa Temple, carrying a medium sized basket filled with assorted, brightly wrapped candies.

"What'cha got there, Usagi?" Makoto asked, looking up from her book. Ami and Rei looked up questioningly, waiting for the blonde bunny's response.

Sitting the basket down on the tea table with a flourish, Usagi beamed at her friends. "Well, I was just walking around in the Juuban shopping district-"

"Completely bypassing our meeting," Rei interrupted sternly.

Usagi stopped for a minute, then rolled her eyes. "But we all knew that I would get here eventually, right? Anyway, let me finish pyro!" The blonde missed the evil glare Rei gave.

"So, I was walking around in the Juuban shopping district, when I smelled this heavenly aroma!" Usagi began to open the basket. "Knowing my stomach, I searched and searched until I found the smell!" With the basket now open, she poured the contents onto the table.

"A chocolate store!"

"A chocolate store?" Ami echoed. She looked puzzled. "I've never seen a chocolate store in the shopping district."

"Me neither," Rei agreed. "Are you sure Odango brain?"

"Yes, Rei," Usagi said through clenched teeth. "My stomach never lies!"  
"Well, she's got you there," Makoto said, giggling.

"You bought all of these chocolates there?" Ami asked, glancing at the mound on the table. "It must have taken all of your allowance!"

"That's the thing," Usagi said, excitedly. "I didn't buy them. When I walked in, all these buzzers started sounding, and ribbons and balloons fell from the ceiling! I was the 100th customer!"

"One hundreth customer?" the girls all asked.

"What's with the echo today?"

"Usagi," Makoto started, "How can you be the one hundreth customer? None of us has ever seen this store before, and we've been through that district millions of times. It had to have opened today."

"Yes," Ami agreed. "And you couldn't have been the hundreth customer."

"Why not?" Usagi huffed.

"Because," Rei replied. "There's thousands, even millions of people in this city. If this chocolate store is as alluring as you said, a bunch of people would have gone in before you. Especially since it's after 4."

Usagi just sat and blinked at the all, then crossed her arms. "You guys are way too paranoid."

"We have a right to be!" Rei shouted at a stunned Usagi. "With all of these mysterious contests, shows, and shops opening around town that always turns out to be the Negaverse showing up to suck someone's energy, we should be paranoid. That's why we called this meeting!" She pointed a finger at the blond bunny. "You would've known that if you would've shown up on time!"

Usagi jumped up, annoyed by Rei's harsh tone.

"Why are you on my case all of a sudden? At least I brought some to share!"

"But you didn't stop to think about the consequences!"

"It's a chocolate shop, Rei! How can chocolates be bad?!"

"Because the enemy could have put it there to trap random idiots into buying these things!"

"Who are you calling a random idiot?!"

"Well, if the shoe fits-!"

Usagi stamped her foot in irritation. Grabbing a chocolate from the table, she threw it at the brunette priestess. Rei ducked just in time and the chocolate hit the wall. Rei whipped around as she heard the resulting hiss. The 'chocolate' that Usagi had thrown was now burning a hole into the wall. All the girls gasped.

Rei whirled on a trembling Usagi. "Now do you believe me?!"

Usagi nodded vigorously.

Makoto just stared at the hole in the wall. "Wow." She breathed. "Kinda gives a whole new meaning to 'death by chocolate', huh?"


	28. Pegasus

#43 Pegasus

_Fluff alert!!_

* * *

Serenity giggled as her prince chased her down a hill laden with tulips and daisies of all colors. Reaching the bottom, the princess shrieked joyfully as her prince caught up with her, and swung her around in the air, laughing merrily. Tripping over a root, Endymion cried out softly as he brought both of them into the multitude of flowers.

Still giggling, Serenity crept over to where Endymion lay, and laid her head on his chest, unsurprised to find that the very beating of his heart matched her own. Gazing lovingly into the starry night sky, Serenity's hand sought out Endymion's own, threading her fingers with his.

"Endy," Serenity whispered, squeezing his hand. "What are you thinking right now?" she heard her love chuckle as he thought about the question.

"How I would love to fly with you one day, Serenity."

Confused, the moon princess raised her head to look at Endymion's face. He was watching her carefully, with his signature playful/mischievous smirk tugging at his lips.

"What?"

Endymion smiled fully as he lovingly ran his free hand through Serenity's luxurious hair. "I said that I would love to fly with you one day."

"Endymion," Serenity started, still confused. "What do you mean? I'm almost certain that you can attain any ship you'd like from your parents. You are the Prince of Earth after all. We can go and get one now if you like...well maybe not now because no one knows I'm here and I would have to disguise myself--"

"Serenity!" Endymion laughed, putting a finger to her lips to silence her. "That's not what I meant." Removing his finger, he pulled her back down to his chest and gazed once more at the stars.

"I want to fly with you in the land of dreams, Serenity."

"Land of dreams?"

Endymion nodded. "Yes, the land where all of your dreams can become reality. In this place, all stress, all anxiety, all fears leave you, and you're left with a sense of euphoria that lasts for hours after you leave. A place of beautiful gardens, placid lakes, and fields of flowers as far as the eye can see. If you're lucky, you may catch a glimpse of a fairy or two that roam the gardens, or Pegasus that float among the heavens. That's how I want to fly with you, love. To climb upon the back of a mighty Pegasus and just soar amongst our dreams. Can you imagine it, Sere? Can you see my world of dreams?"

When he didn't receive an answer, the great Prince of Earth looked down to see his angel, sleeping soundly on his chest, lulled to sleep by his soft words. Chuckling softly, he brushed back Serenity's bangs, and kissed the crescent mark on her forehead.

"Or we could just remain here on Earth," he whispered, pulling her closer to him. "Because whenever I'm with you, I don't need a Pegasus for my heart to soar."


	29. Fairy

#37 Fairy

_I think this one is my favorite. After all, who **doesn't **believe in magic??_

* * *

"What on Earth is that?!"

"Shhhhhhhhh! Lower your voice!" The princess of Mercury scolded as she pulled the excitable General back behind the bush where they were hidden, her hand covering his mouth. "You'll scare her away!"

The Lady giggled softly at Zoicite's put out expression. "Mmmmmphhhhh!" Still laughing, Mercury lowered her hand so that he could speak and added, "And, we are not on Earth, my lord. You will never see such magnificent sights nay else than the moon."

"I have to agree with you there, m'lady. But what _is_ it?"

Parting back the bushes a little so that she could have a better view, a slow smile spread across her face. Zoicite just stared on in awe.

"'Tis naught but a fairy," she whispered. "A creature of mystic and mischief, laughter and beauty. It is very rare to lay your sights on one. Many have not been privileged to bear witness to it's magic."

"Magic, m'lady?"

Lady Mercury turned toward him then, a hint of a smirk playing at her lips.

"Do you not believe in magic, General?"

Zoicite scoffed and looked at his princess askance. "Of course I do," he replied. "It is a structure of the very foundation that my Kingdom as well as myself are built upon. I dabble in the magics myself, my dear."

Still smiling, Mercury inched closer to the blond man. "Then my fairy friend should not puzzle you so, am I correct?"

Pointing at the fairy, Zoicite continued. "_That_-"

"She," the lady corrected.

Zoicite huffed, still pointing. "_She_ is a _miniature_ woman. Full-blooded. That just defies all logic!"

Mercury cocked her head to the side like a curious puppy. "Logic, you say?" The blue haired young woman inched as close to Zoicite as modesty allowed. The General blushed slightly from their close proximity. When their lips were inches apart, she spoke again.

"Are you telling me that you have never done anything remotely illogical, General? You have never used magic for personal gain, or acted without preamble?"

Zoicite regarded the lady questioningly, pulling back slightly. "_You're_ questioning _me_ about handling a situation illogically? You, the daughter of the goddess of wisdom?"

"Answer the question, General."

Somewhat flustered, Zoicite answered. "Well, yes. I believe that I have. But," he hurriedly added. "But every action that I've taken has had a reasonable explanation."

Mercury leaned closer to Zoicite, bypassing his lips and stopping by his ear.

"Let me share something with you that a wise person once told me," She whispered. Zoicite shivered.

"You may have all of the logic in the universe, and be able to successfully survive, but if the belief is not in your heart, you cannot truly live."

With that, the elegant Lady Mercury melted into a pool of water in front of her General. Zoicite gasped in surprise for a moment, then considered the Lady's words. Pulling back the bush once more, he gazed upon the green hued creature once again. Smiling softly to himself, he began to teleport to find a fairy of his own.

* * *

**A/N: Plz Review!!**


	30. Charm

#23 Charm

_150 words. Will Jadeite **ever **learn?_

* * *

The rest of the Shittenou were waiting as Jadeite returned to the common area from his latest adventure. The blond haired General was slightly taken aback by the group, but quickly regained his composure and replaced his scowl with his trademark smirk.

"So, how did it go?" Nephrite asked, arms crossed across his chest.

Trying to stride proudly, Jadeite strode past the General and headed for his chambers.

"It went exceedingly well, as was to be expected." The General said smugly. "After all, what lady can resist my charm?"

The Shittenou turned as one to watch their comrade leave, and immediately tried to conceal the urge to laugh out loud.

Along the General Jadeite's back were multiple holes and scorch marks, which looked like they were quite painful at the time of attack.

Using his hand to cover his laugh, Nephrite cocked an eyebrow at his comrades.

"What lady, indeed."


	31. Mirror, Mirror, on the Wall

Once Upon A Time (50)

203 words. The truth is in the mirror...

What is a mirror? Just a plain piece of reflective glass, mounted on a wall. But to one General, it was much, much more.

Zoicite gazed into the mirror in his lair, and wasn't sure if he welcomed the sight. So much had changed since his glory days of Gold. Sure he looked the same, but his features were slightly different, kind of feminine. But it was his eyes. Those very blue eyes staring back at him. They were accusing, conniving, almost...pleading?

The evil force that darkened the depths of his eyes confused him, and yet, he knew that he had no choice as to where the evil resided. His only choice was to obey the darkness. Obey and forget.

But how could he?

For the next millennia he would have to stare at this strange face in the mirror. This strange face that destroyed his world. This strange face that took pleasure in destroying his only love.

Zoicite turned away in fury, wanted full well to blast the mirror to bits with his power, but he knew he could not, for the stranger that stared back at him in the mirror, was the last link to the man that he once was.


	32. Glass Slippers

Once Upon A Time (50)

248 words. "There's no place like home...or Earth"

"Aren't they just exquisite?" Princess Serenity exclaimed as she proudly showed off her new glass slippers to the other planetary princesses.

"Indeed they are, Serenity," Princess Amalthea breathed. "Where did you get them?"

"They were a gift, from one of my admirers from Mars," the princess explained, still looking at her feet, and how the glass sparkled in the moonlight.

"Admirer?" Princess Inanna questioned, curiosity piqued. "Is there anything to this, _admirer_?"

Serenity scoffed. "Of course not, cousin. I have no interest in the lad."

Princess Athena leaned forward to further examine the slippers. "Surely these cannot be ordinary slippers, when coming from one who wishes to capture your heart, princess." She said. "Can they do anything?"

"Of course," the moon princess said with a small, mischievous smirk on her face.

"What do they do?" the Venusian princess asked excitedly.

"Well," Serenity began. "I was told that one small click of the heel will transport you to anywhere your heart desires."

"Really?" Princess Jupiter asked skeptically.

"Yes. Just one click-"

Serenity sparred a quick glance and a smile at her friends, gave the heels a small click, and vanished in a flurry of sparkles.

"And you're off," her soft words floated on the wind after her.

The princesses all stared in shock at the spot where the moon princess once stood and wondered if they should panic or not, until the Martian princess tsked and crossed her arms over her chest.

"One guess as to where she's gone."

**Chapter End Notes:**

InannaVenus, after the Sumerian love goddess, AthenaMercury, after the goddess of wisdom, AmaltheaJupiter, after one of Jupiter's moons


	33. Metamorphosis

METAMORPHOSIS

251 words. This one's kind of angsty, but hopefully you'll like!

Rei clutched her covers to her chest, as she lay perfectly still in bed, crying silently. She'd had one of those dreams again. But this time, she remembered it all.

She remembered laughter.

She remembered dancing.

She remembered loving.

She remembered betrayal.

She remembered heartache.

She remembered Jadeite.

Rei shed a tear for every moment when her heart took on a different turn. In the beginning, during the Silver Millennium, she had doubted him. Thought he was trying to distract her from her duties. Then she began to like him, seeing the same fire within him that she knew was within her. Next came love, a surprise to all. Just as she was ready to take that next step, on came his betrayal.

The fiery priestess shuddered as she remembered the utter pain that she felt, even before Jadeite came to claim her. That was the bad thing about her seeing abilities, she always knew things before hand.

Understandably, that pain carried on to this life. Before, she had felt pain and utter loss at what Jadeite had become. Reborn with no knowledge of their past, she had grown an utter hate for the man; he _did_ try to run her over with a plane after all.

Rei sighed as she curled up in a ball, a rush of emotions passing over her. Staring out of the window into the night sky, she wondered how many more changes her heart would have to go through before she found her one true love.


	34. Exile

EXILE

The Venusian warrior whirled around, battle ready as she heard the bushes rattle behind her.

Much to her surprise, a lone figure emerged, silver hair floating lightly in the breeze.

"Kunzite?"

"The one in the same," the stoic General replied.

Venus lowered her fists and went to the General's waiting arms. Hugging him tightly, the warrior whispered, "What are you doing here?"

Quirking an eyebrow, Kunzite glanced down at his princess. "Since when did a man need a reason to see his lady?"

Blushing slightly, Venus smacked him playfully across the chest. "That's not what I meant." Eyes switching to a worried glint, she asked, "Won't you get in trouble for being here? What about your prince? Does he know?"

Laughing softly, Kunzite brushed a few stray strands of hair from her face. "Somehow, I don't think that _I'm_ the one on my Prince's mind at the moment." Venus giggled as she realized what he meant.

"But what about the others? Your people? What if they find out that you're up here fraternizing on the moon? Isn't that a call for treason on your planet?"

Leaning in so their foreheads touched, Kunzite placed a small, sweet kiss on his lady's lips.

"Love, I would _gladly_ accept exile from my planet, if I could stay here, just like this, for all eternity."


	35. Affair

AFAIR

Breathing heavily, Usagi leaned against the back of the door, hoping they were safe.

"Do you think he saw us?"

Brushing her bangs off of her forehead, Usagi smiled at her accomplice.

"No, Mamoru was heading into the Crown for his daily coffee. He's dead without it, so I know he didn't see."

"Oh. Good."

Her accomplice came up to her then, and softly grabbed both of her cheeks. Usagi blushed and grabbed his long raven ponytail, smiling softly as she inhaled the fragrance of the rose in his lapel.

"Then he won't see if I do _this_."

With that, he leaned in for a kiss...

And Usagi woke up screaming. Frantically, she looked around reassuring herself that she was in her bedroom. Bringing a shaky hand to her lips, she tenderely brushed the spot where the Light had kissed her. Glancing at her bedside table, she grabbed the picture of her and Mamoru.

Lightly tracing Mamoru's outline, Usagi shivered. "It was just a dream," she whispered to herself. "Wasn't it?"


	36. Fate

FATE

"You know," Usagi said lazily, tapping her pencil on the low table in Rei's living room. "I don't think I was ever meant to make high marks on tests."

Minako, Ami, Rei, and Makoto just looked up from their books and stared at her.

"What?"

"Come on, think about it," Usagi shoved her latest test into the center of the table. A big, red 40 glared up at the girls, making them winch. "Why do you think I never make anything above a 70?"

"Not studying for one," Rei said haughtily.

"Sleeping in class."

"Staying up late at night."

"Daydreaming about Mamoru-kun."

Usagi glared at her friends. "_Other_ than that."

The girls looked at each other questioningly. "No clue."

Rolling her eyes, the blond explained. "If it weren't for my lower than normal scores, I would never have met Mamo-chan because I wouldn't have been upset at the score Haruna-sensei gave me and I wouldn't have balled up the stupid test that she had written all over with that stupid red pen, I mean where does she get those anyway? But if I hadn't failed, I wouldn't have thrown it, it wouldn't have hit Mamoru I wouldn't have almost tripped over Luna, I wouldn't have found you guys, or found out that I was the reincarnation of an ancient princess or saved the world countless times over."

Sighing heavily after her rapid explanation, Usagi put her chin in her hands and looked at her friends, beaming. "It was fate."

Silence. Her friends just stared at her with their mouths wide open, confused as to what to say next.

Of course Rei was the one who spoke up first.

"_That_ was the _dumbest_ excuse you've come up with _yet_ to get out of studying! Why would you be fated to be stupid?! You're gonna stay here and study whether you like it or not. I can't believe you'd..."

Usagi groaned and covered her ears. She knew Rei would go on for a minute and she didn't want to hear it.

_Obviously the fates were against me when they gave Rei Princess Mars' old temper_, the pigtailed blonde thought to herself.


	37. Riddles

RIDDLES

_The thing that you seek is not what you need_

_The one that you think is so far away, is right behind you_

_The Love you seek is twice removed_

"When the heck did the fortune cookies start speaking in riddles?" Ami asked herself, scratching her head. Standing up from her booth at the Crown, she started to walk toward the door, still peering at the fortune. Without warning, she crashed into a young man who was just coming in. With a thud and a yelp, they both hit the floor.

"Gomen Nasai!" Ami said repeatedly while trying to collect her books that had fallen. Finding her fallen fortune an inch from her last book, she reached out to get it at the same time as the stranger she had bumped into. "No problem," he responded. Slowly, she raised her eyes to look at him, and gasped.

The stranger turned out to be a very handsome blonde, green-eyed man. Blushing furiously, she reached for the fortune but he turned it around and read it aloud:

_"The thing that you seek is not what you need_

_The one that you think is so far away, is right behind you_

_The Love you seek is twice removed."_

Looking back at her, he smiled. "Funny," he remarked. "I just got the same fortune." Ami blushed even more. "Really?"

Helping her to stand, the stranger offered his hand. "I'm Zed."

Smiling softly, Ami took the hand. "Ami."

"Nice to meet you."


	38. Wishes

WISHES

It was nighttime in Tokyo. The stars glittered like diamonds strewn across a black satin pillow, twinkling in time to the heartbeat of various lovers across the city.

Throughout the years, each star had been wished upon at one time or another. Tonight, a new star was born, and it's time was due. Shooting across the sky, the star headed for no destination in particular; it's only purpose being that it be seen by those whose most innermost wishes needed to be voiced...

*********************

Ami sighed as she closed the book she was reading; nothing was really registering in her mind anyway. Too many other thoughts were invading her senses. Tomorrow was Valentine's Day. And once again, she was loveless. Sighing again, Ami went out to her balcony and gazed into the night sky. She always did when her mind began to drift.

She wished that she could have been out there, buying gifts for various loves, or receiving them from secret admirers. The only person she would have received anything from was miles away, and she doubted he'd remember.

Staring into space, the blue haired genius caught sight of a shooting sigh. With her chin in her hand she made a single wish: "_I wish that I could find someone truly interested in what I had to say_."

**********************

Rei stared forlornly at the love charms she had just blessed to sell at the temple the next day. The whole thing was kind of ironic. Here she was, selling charms to bless lovers on Valentine's Day, when she didn't have a Valentine of her own.

Putting away the charms she began to gather things for her bath. On her way down the hall, she glanced outside from a hall window and was immediately captivated by the beauty of the night sky.

Stopping to better her view, she caught a glimpse of a shooting star just clearing the sky. Shrugging her shoulders, she figured that one little wish wouldn't hurt: "_I wish that I could find the one to accept me for who I am_."

************************

Makoto wiped the sweat from her brow as she finished her nightly workout. She had gotten an early start tonight; she had to blow off a lot of extra steam. Seeing all those mushy Valentine's Day balloons and sweets always made her sad, and a little angry. Why couldn't she find someone that she could spend the day with?

Putting her mats away, she passed by her floor length window that overlooked the small garden that her landlord had allowed her to build in the back. She gasped in wonder at the star shooting across the sky. Hurriedly dropping her weights, miraculously missing her foot, she closed her eyes shut and made a wish: "_I wish that I could find a guy who's not afraid of an independent, strong woman...and has a cute butt_."

************************

Minako wasn't happy. Here she was, the Senshi of Love, and she didn't even have a date for Valentine's Day. She had helped countless numbers of her friends hook up in time for the holiday, but had run out of time to find a date for herself. Sitting on her back porch, she curled up into a ball and hugged her knees, glaring at the night sky in the direction that Venus would have been.

_Life sucks_.

Just as soon as the words left her mouth, Minako saw a shooting star. Clasping her hands together and shutting her eyes, she made her wish: "_I wish, wish, wish, with all my heart that I can find a strong guy who will only have eyes for me...AND a cute butt_."

************************

"So are you ready for our date tomorrow, Mamo-chan?" Usagi asked, twirling the phone cord around her fingers.

"Of course, Usako," Mamoru replied. "I can hardly wait. I know you'll love you gift."

Usagi giggled. "If it come from you Mamo-chan, I know I'll love it."

Mamoru chuckled.

Gazing about the room nonchalantly as she chatted with her beau, her eyes rested on the doors to her balcony and the night sky beyond. Gasping suddenly, Usagi spoke excitedly into the phone.

"Mamo-chan! Quick! Look outside! It's a shooting star, make a wish!"

From his end, Mamoru looked out of his own balcony doors from his living room and smiled.

"Don't need to Usako, I already have all that I could wish for."

Usagi blushed. "Me too." She agreed, still looking out of her window. "_But I wish that the girls could find true happiness like I have_."

Mamoru was about to respond when he heard rattling behind him. Whipping around, he saw a strange glow coming from the box where the stones of his generals rested. Scratching his head slightly, he told Usagi he'd call her back. Walking over, he lifted the lid to the box and was surprised to see that the stone had vanished.

He shook his head as he remembered the wish Usagi had unconsciously made before the conversation ended.

He sighed. "What has that girl done now?"


	39. There Once Was

THERE ONCE WAS

"_Long, long, ago, there once was a lovely princess named Minako. She lived in a HUGE castle in a land far, far away, and was loved by all. Though she was loved by all, she didn't have the love of the one she wanted most. A handsome warrior who lived in a rival land. Her parents didn't want her to love the man, but she did anyway. One day, she heard that her love went on a quest to find her, and wasn't heard from for days. The Princess Minako was terrified_!"

"Mina-chan..."

"_What if he was eaten by a dragon?! What if he had fallen down a well_?!"

"Mina-chan..."

"_What if he was attacked? What if...if..._he was tapped to death by somebody's fingers!!"

Minako snapped away from the puppets in her hand to glare at the hand tapping her shoulder, which she found attached to a seemingly annoyed Rei.

"What, Rei-chan?"

Rolling her eyes, Rei pointed to the heard of children gathered around Minako's makeshift stage, where she was holding a puppet show. They were all wide eyed and confused.

"You're supposed to be telling them the story of Romeo and Juliet!" Rei admonished.

Blinking, Minako looked at the kids, then her puppets, then the kids again. Looking back up at Rei, the blond smiled cheerfully.

"I know," she said cheerfully. "But I think this story is _way_ better than that one."

Rei just shook her head, and went of to find the other girls. Minako just went on with her story.

"_Anyway, so the princess was going nuts. 'Where, oh where has my dashing knight gone_..."


	40. Paradox

PARADOX

Nephrite gasped and ducked behind a tree, hoping upon hope that Makoto hadn't seen him.

He'd been watching her for the better part of an hour as she helped the neighborhood kids plant a garden at the community center.

It had been seven long years since that horrible debacle with the Dark Kingdom. About a four years ago, he and the other Generals had been revived by some unknown force, that encouraged them to reunite with their long lost loves.

They wanted to, oh how they wanted to, but knew they could not. Nephrite knew this more than anyone. On one hand, he knew that if he revealed himself to Makoto, she would remember him for the evil that he'd done under that evil Queen's rule in present day Tokyo and hate him. On the other, she would probably remember that fateful day long ago when he had slain her with his own hands, and hate him even more.

Nephrite sighed. He was in a lose/lose situation. Either way, he knew he couldn't win her heart. Though her heart was big, he just didn't believe that she'd forgive him for all the things that he had done.

Sighing again, he peeked back around the tree, seeing the only love he'd ever known walk away, laughing happily with the kids.

Nephrite shook his head sadly and shimmered away. The stars never gave him a straight answer when asked about the paradox his heart was in. And he wasn't so sure that he wanted to know the answer himself.


	41. Midnight

MIDNIGHT

Usagi laughed elegantly as the prince of her dreams whirled her around in time to the light music wafting from the band playing in the far corner of the ballroom.

Her prince looked as handsome as always, dark eyes hidden behind his white mask. Usagi smiled. She felt so elegant and classy in her long, rose colored backless gown. Giggling as she was led into a dip, she felt as if she were floating on a cloud and never wanted to come down to earth again.

"Oh Mamo-chan," she whispered as he righted her. "I feel just like a princess. Just like Cinderella. I'm just afraid that when the clock strikes midnight, all of this will end."

"Never Usako," Mamoru said as he spun her around again. "Nothing could ever break this spell."

_Ding_..._Ding_..._Ding_...

"Midnight," Usagi breathed. "And we're still dancing," Mamoru said, leaning in for a kiss. "I told you that nothing could ruin this night."

BUZZ...BUZZ...BUZZ...

Usagi bolted awake and blinked about, looking for the offending noise. Snarling, she ripped the alarm clock from it's socket and stared at the blinking red numbers. 12:00 p.m.

Glaring at the picture of Mamoru by her bedside, the downtrodden princess huffed out one word. "Liar."


	42. Sword

SWORD

_Prince,_

_I know that you have had your eyes on me for a while, but I simply cannot, no, I __refuse __to return you affections. There is no possible way in Heaven, Hell, Earth, the Moon, __wherever__ place you name that we could be together. The very way you gaze at me makes my skin crawl, and I cannot be with a monster that radiates as much evil as you. Yes, you may have had good intentions at first, but you got out of control; out of hand. You tried to destroy all that I love, and for that, I will never forgive you. So forget about me and never try to reach me again. For if you do, you'll receive much more than a 'Dear John' letter._

_Serenity_

"Why waste your time and write that NegaMoon creep a letter, Usagi?" Rei asked, clearly puzzled.

"Yeah, why can't we just go in and blast him?" Makoto added, hitting her palm with her fist.

"Because, my dear Senshi," Usagi said, putting her pen away. "The pen has always been mightier than the sword." Sealing the envelope, she slapped it on the table with finality. "Now, if this doesn't work..._then_ we blast him."


	43. Maiden

MAIDEN

"Hey, look minna! The university's having another play!" Minako exclaimed excitedly.

Usagi groaned. "All I know is that whatever it is, Mamo-chan better _not_ the male lead. The last thing I need is another cheating red head to try and steal him away again."

"They're showing Sleeping Beauty!" Minako read on, ignoring Usagi's rant. "With Chiba Mamoru starring in his second big role!"

"Figures."

"Oh lighten up, Usagi-chan," Rei said. "If you remember, a certain cheating red head flew off into space with her boyfriend years ago. I don't think she'd be interested in Mamoru-kun anymore."

"Whatever."

"And," the ever excitable Minako continued, "They're holding auditions for the fairest maiden in the land!"

"Well," Makoto said, puffing her chest out with pride. "I know that I'm the fairest maiden in all of Tokyo, so I know I'm a shoe in. Plus..."

"If you say _anything_ about your boobs, I swear I'm gonna slug you," Rei threatened. Seemingly put out, Makoto just looked the other way.

"Can I say something?" Ami tried.

"I wasn't even going to say that Rei! Besides, you're just jealous!"

"Jealous of what?"

"Guys," Ami tried again.

"You don't need to be jealous Rei," Minako said. "Everyone knows that they'll pick me as the fairest maiden. I am an experienced actress after all."

"Who the heck said I was _jealous_?!"

"How do you know that they won't pick me?" Usagi asked, stepping up.

The others girls just blinked at her for a second and continued arguing.

"Ouch."

"Guys!" Ami yelled.

Shuting up, the girls all turned Ami's way.

"What?"

Pointing at the poster, Ami said. "They already had auditions. Three days ago."

Group facefault.

"Well, why didn't you tell us that sooner?" Makoto asked, collecting herself.

Ami blushed. "I tried to tell you...three days ago."

"What?" the girls deadpanned.

"I kinda went to the audition...and they picked me."

Four mouths hit the floor.

"I guess I'm the fairest maiden in all of Tokyo." Ami said.


	44. Locket

LOCKET

"Hey Mamoru, where'd you get this..._this_?" Mamoru's blond friend asked as he picked up a very familiar star shaped locket.

"Get what?" Mamoru asked as he emerged from the kitchen, throwing a soda his buddy's way.

"This," he said, holding the locket up for Mamoru to see.

"Oh," Mamoru said, a slight blush staining his cheeks. "That's just a gift from Usagi. It's a locket."

"Pretty big for a locket," the arcade owner commented. Mamoru laughed. "Yeah, but it plays music too."

"Really?" he asked, turning the locket over. "How?"

Mamoru walked over to take the locket from his friend. "Normally, it begins to play as soon as you pick it up." As soon as Mamoru's hand touched it, it's familiar haunting melody crept into the air. The two men looked at the locket in awe.

"Weird."

************************

That night, Mamoru dreamed.

He was once again dressed as Endymion, Prince of Earth, visiting his lovely fiancée Serenity on the moon.

Mamoru always had these dreams whenever he had a question about his past that his waking memories just wouldn't answer.

"Serenity," he said, grasping her hand in his. "Do you remember the locket that you gave me so long ago?"

Serenity smiled, and ran her finger across his hand. "Of course I do, I gave it to you Endymion."

Endymion chuckled softly. "Okay, know it all. I have another question for you. Why does it only play it's music when either of us touch it?"

"Oh that's simple" Serenity remarked. "It only plays for the one whom it is given to. The one who is the giver's one true love. If it were not meant to be, the locket would not play."

"Oh." Endymion said as he leaned in for a kiss. "I knew that."

************************

Waking up with a slight smile on his lips, Mamoru turned on his side and whispered five little words into the night air. "I love you too, Usako."


	45. Beast

BEAST

If there were anytime Mamoru wanted to run and hide, this was it.

He just sat perfectly still, on the couch, not saying a word as his wife rampaged through the living room.

"And what's up with all of these damn roses around here?! I feel like I'm living in the freakin' Botanical Gardens!"

Mamoru just scratched his head. _I thought she liked my roses_...

He watched again as she stormed past the hall mirror then stopped short. He winced as she backpedaled and stared into it. Grabbing hold of her pigtails, she pulled slightly. "Mamo-chan?" Usagi whimpered. "Why didn't you tell me it looked like I had two meatballs on top of my head! I look like a bowl of spaghetti!" She stopped wailing long enough to look into the mirror again.

"_FAT_ spaghetti!"

Mamoru buried his head in his hands. What was he supposed to do?

Suddenly, Usagi stopped crying and whipped her head around to stare at Mamoru coldly. He felt her stare, gulped, and bravely peeked between his fingers.

"You don't even _care_ that I'm upset do you?!"

Mamoru closed his fingers.

"This is all your fault you know!" she exclaimed.

Mamoru just nodded.

"If you hadn't gotten me pregnant, I wouldn't be stuck here smelling those stinking roses, romping around like a fat bowl of spaghetti! I hate you!"

With that, Mamoru's loving wife stormed off into their bedroom, slamming the door behind her.

Mamoru sighed and sat back on the couch, helpless.

"Mood swings," He said aloud to no one in particular. "Brings out the beast in _anyone_."


	46. Chambers

CHAMBERS

Kunzite smiled softly as he looked back at the chamber doors. Turning, he traced a finger along the Venusian symbol on their front.

The illustrious chambers of the gorgeous Princess of Venus, daughter of the Goddess of Love. Many rumors had floated around the palace as to the happenings behind those golden doors, but there was never any proof.

Some said that if the walls could talk, they'd have many juicy stories and secrets to tell.

Kunzite hummed a little to himself as he walked away.

Yes, there were secrets hidden behind those doors.

But only _he_ knew the answers.


	47. Kidnapped

KIDNAPPED

"I think it's the best option, Usagi-chan."

"I don't."

"We know you don't, but who else can do it?"

"_Anybody_."

The girls were once again in Rei's temple, talking about a new Senshi issue. This time, a new enemy had arrived and was infatuated with Sailor Venus. They had gone to extreme lengths and kid, well, catnapped the cat advisors, and wouldn't give them back unless they handed over Sailor Venus. Now, they were just trying to figure out what to do, until Minako came up with their current plan.

"But you're the best candidate, Usagi," Minako pressured the put out blonde. "Besides..." Minako said slyly. Usagi decided that she didn't like her tone, and slowly turned her head towards Minako. She cringed when she saw the evil look in her eye.

"You owe me."

Usagi hung her head in defeat. She knew Minako would try and pull that one. Oh well, she did promise to return the favor.

Usagi sighed. "Fine. I'll do it."

The other girls whopped in triumph. "Great, Usagi-chan!" Makoto exclaimed. "When you get inside, all you have to do is blast them. We'll be tracking you so we'll come right in if you need help."

"Great. Just great."

*******************

"If I never use this stupid pen again, it'll be too soon," Usagi/Sailor Venus grumbled, glaring at her Luna Pen. Throwing it back into her subspace pocket, she waited for the new enemy.

And waited.

And waited.

And waited some more.

After about 20 minutes, she sighed and threw her hands up in exasperation, yelling, "Where the heck are they?"

"Right here, Sailor Venus."

After that, Usagi's world went black.

*******************

"Operation Kidnap V is a go," Mercury reported. "Let's move,"

"Right."

*******************

Thirty minutes after her capture, Usagi triumphantly tucked away her Spiral Heart Moon Rod. "Well," she said as she surveyed her surroundings. "That was easy."

"A little too easy if you ask me," the little white cat advisor said. "I think I'm insulted."

"Just be grateful that I was here to rescue you," Usagi said.

At that moment, the door to the hideout burst open and the rest of the Senshi jumped in, complete with Minako disguised as Sailor Moon.

"Hold it right...there?"

The Senshi's mouths dropped open as they saw the villains strewn across the floor.

"Usagi? What...what happened?" Minako asked.

"I handled the situation, like I said I would," the pigtailed one said, proudly.

"Now," Usagi drawled as she walked up to Minako. "I think _you_ owe _me_...again."


	48. Prince Charming

PRINCE CHARMING

Usagi and Mamoru looked on fondly as their little girl played in the sandbox with the other kids in the neighborhood.

Usagi rested her head on Mamoru's shoulder and whispered, "I'm so glad that our little girl can have a normal childhood and play with normal children."

"Me too, Usagi," Mamoru said, squeezing her shoulder.

Suddenly a little boy that Usagi recognized as being from next door toddled over to the little pink-haired one year old, and pulled a small red flower from behind his back. The little princess squealed happily, and accepted the small gift.

Usagi 'awww'ed and clasped her hand to her heart. "Oh look, Mamo-chan," she breathed. "Our little girl has her _own_ prince charming!"

"Uh huh."

Usagi glanced at her husband out of the corner of her eye and saw him scowling at the little boy.

"Oh calm down Mamo-chan," Usagi said, playfully swatting his shoulder. "You can't be her knight in shining armor forever."


	49. Runaway

Running.

Makoto felt as if she'd been doing that her whole life. In the past, it was running away from the loneliness she felt after her parents died. Recent past: running from school to school to avoid conflict. Even now she was still running, either running from a youma, or right into battle. No matter what came for her, she would always be running. Right now, she wanted to run from destiny.

No one ever asked her if she wanted to be a Senshi. No one ever asked if _she_ wanted to toss her dreams aside to 'fight the good fight'. Yes, it was worth it to save the world time and time again, but was it really _worth it_? Was it worth putting her life on hold to take up the duties of a past life? Was it worth giving up on love to ensure that peace remained on earth? Was it worth going on a wild goose chase to find herself, or was she just doomed to run forever?


	50. And They Lived Happily Ever After

AND THEY LIVED HAPPILY EVER AFTER

"...And they lived happily ever after. The End."

Shutting the storybook quietly, Mamoru smiled at his little girl. She had finally fallen asleep...after the seventh story.

Standing up and stretching, Usagi walked over to the crib where Mamoru was laying their daughter.

"_Finally_," she whispered. "I thought she'd never fall asleep."

Mamoru just nodded and pulled his wife close. Together, they gazed upon their sweetly sleeping princess.

"She's perfect."

Usagi nodded her agreement.

"Yes she is," she said, reaching around to hug her husband. "Just think, having her was truly the beginning of our happily ever after."

"No," Mamoru said, leading her out of the room. "The day that we met each other was the day we began our happily ever after."

"Oh, Mamo-chan,"

Kissing his wife tenderly on the temple, Mamoru took one last look at his daughter, and shut the nursery door.


End file.
